


Thanks-giving

by just_ann_now



Series: Dwarvish Drabbles and Ficlets [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now





	Thanks-giving

**Thanks-giving**

‘Twas the oddest sight, reminding me of something I’d seen, what, forty years ago?  
A dwarf, running his hands lovingly over incised stone, as though reading by fingertip the tales within.

“Good sir –” I said, shyly; he turned, startled. “You touch that stone as few others have. My lady Finduilas always did, that same worshipful way. She was of the soft seacoast lands, they say, but learned to love our city, the warmth and color of its walls. Thank you for –”

“ ’Twas nothing,” he said gruffly, and moved on; but he seemed (to my mind) to be smiling.


End file.
